Green Lantern Corps (film)
Green Lantern is a 2011 superhero film based on the comic book of the same name appearing in DC Comics. The film will star Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan, with Martin Campbell directing a script by Greg Berlanti and comic book writers Michael Green and Marc Gruggenheim, which was subsequently rewritten by Michael Goldenberg and Producer Geoff Johns. Green Lantern is scheduled to be released on June 17, 2011. Sypnosis In a universe as vast as it is mysterious, a small but powerful force has existed for centuries. Protectors of peace and justice, they are called the Green Lantern Corps. A brotherhood of warriors sworn to keep intergalactic order, each Green Lantern wears a ring that grants him superpowers. But when a new enemy called Parallax threatens to destroy the balance of power in the Universe, their fate and the fate of Earth lie in the hands of their newest recruit, the first Human ever selected: Hal Jordan. Hal is a gifted and cocky test pilot, but the Green Lanterns have little respect for humans, who have never harnessed the infinite powers of the ring before. But Hal is clearly the missing piece to the puzzle, and along with his determination and willpower, he has one thing no member of the Corps has ever had: humanity. With the encouragement of fellow pilot and childhood sweetheart Carol Ferris, if Hal can quickly master his new powers and find the courage to overcome his fears, he may prove to be not only the key to defeating Parallax… he will become the greatest Green Lantern of all. Plot 3 Alien astronauts are investigating a Stone Citadel in space in the Lost Sector of the universe. They stumble across a light and when approaching, find the entity Parallax bound by Green chains. Parallax uses their fear to gain strength and break the chains before killing the astronauts. At Ferris Aircraft Headquarters, test pilot Martin Jordan is getting ready to fly Ferris Aircraft's new experimental plane, the YF-32 watched by his son Hal Jordan and the rest of the family who watch from the crowd. As the test continues, the plane begins to malfunction and begins heading towards the crowd of people before Jordan manages to steer the jet away and toward the runway where the jet crashes in a massive fireball, scarring the young Hal Jordan for life. 15 years later, Hal wakes up late for an important test flight and leaves the girl he picked up the night before in bed as he races to Ferris to fly his jet. He gets there late and is found in the locker room by Carol Ferris, his boss and fellow pilot. She tells him that he needs to be more responsible and that the U-CAV's are important for the future of the company and that they've beaten every pilot out there. Hal bets her that if he beats them she has to go on a date with him. During the test flight which is watched by senator Robert Hammond, Carol and a third pilot are eliminated by the U-CAV's whilst Hal decides to deliberately stall his jet causing the 3 U-CAV's to follow, but as they have no pilot can't restart their engines and therefore Hal has won. The forces force Hal unconscious but after engineer Thomas Kalmaku shouting down the radio, Hal awakens and ejects whilst the U-CAV's are manually restarted defeated. In space Sector 2814, Green Lantern Abin Sur his heading at full velocity in a spaceship to evacuate the planet Ventara from the threat of Parallax. Thaal Sinestro, another Green Lantern contacts him telling him that Ventara has also been "lost" and that the Guardians continue to do nothing before the transmission cuts. A dark shadow is cast over Sur's ship before a massive surge of Yellow Light is fired at Sur who tries to escape whilst being chased by Parallax who stabs at him with one of his tentacles. Sur gets to an escape pod and sets a course for Earth. Hal is picked up and returned to Ferris where he is berated for his antics by Carol, boss Carl Ferris and is banned from flying for the company until further notice. Hal's mother Jessica Jordan finds out which results in an argument between the two. Hal deicdes to go for a drive to think about his life at the Coast City Old Pier. Whilst there, a green light flies overhead and crashes. Hal runs after it to find a crashed alien spaceship and a dying purple Alien, Abin Sur. Hal helps the alien out of his ship and rests him down. The alien begins to speak English to Hal and informs him of the Green Lantern Corps and that Hal has been chosen as his successor. He instructs Hal to take the Green Power Ring and charge it with the Green Power Lantern in his ship. Hal phones Tom who arrives after Hal buries the body but suddenly goverment helicopters arrive to take the ship and excavate the dead alien body. Hal goes to meet Carol at a bar, where they get into a discussion about Hal's inability to take things seriously. Carol leaves, and before Hal can leave, he is approached by the pilots of the U-CAVs that he damaged earlier. They get into a fight, and Hal uses the ring to fend them off. Hal attempts to re-use the ring aftwards but finds it is out of charge. Remembering what the alien said, he goes to his apartment and tries to recharge the ring but doesn't know the Oath. After a failed attempt, it processes the oath into his mind and the ring automatically takes Hal to Oa. Arriving in a Green Lantern Uniform, he is greeted by Tomar-Re who introduces him to Oa before going to the Great Hall where Thaal Sinestro has called a meeting to inform all Lanterns of the threat of Parallax and the death of Abin Sur. Afterwards, Hal meets Kilowog the chief trainer of the Green Lanterns and also Sinestro. Hal is then put through his paces and undergoes training to see what the first human can do when wielding a power ring. Hal proves to be a fast learner and is soon inducted into the Green Lantern Corps. Meanwhile, on Earth, Department of Extranormal Operations director Amanda Waller recruits Dr. Hector Hammond, a Xenobiology professor at Coast City University and the son of overbearing Senator Robert Hammond, to study Abin's body. Hammond decides to conduct a autopsy on it, and comes across leftover yellow energy from Parallax, which infects him, giving him telepathic and telekinetic powers that allow him to bully those arround him, exacting revenge upon all those who "wronged" him in the past. Hal completes his training and is sent back to Earth, where he attends to a rooftop party at Ferris Aircraft. Hector is there. He tries to flirt with Carol, but she rebuffs him. Humiliated, Hector uses his powers to damage an helicopter, making it crash-land on the party. Hal uses his powers to save the partygoers, revealing himself to the world as "Green Lantern" and going on a worldwide crimefighting spree. Meanwhile, Hector's mutation starts to further damage his mind, enlarging his brain and driving him insane. Meanwhile on Oa, Sinestro confronts the Guardians about Parallax and why they are not trying to do anything to stop it. The Guardians then tell him Parallax's origin: Many years prior, one of the Guardians, Krona, left Oa to search for a greater power than the Green Light of Willpower and found the Yellow Central Power Battery that harnessed the Yellow Light of Fear inside an ancient temple in the Vega System. Parallax, that layed dormant inside it, was awakened by Krona and possesed him, using his body as a vessel to consume many worlds before the Guardians stepped in, separating Krona from Parallax and imprisioning Parallax at the Lost Sector, which is unhabited and, therefore, does not contain sentient creatures in which Parallax can instill fear on and feed. However, Parallax was accidentaly released by four Alien astronauts exploring the mysteries of the Lost Sector and started to feed again. The Guardians reveal that, due to Parallax's ability to instill fear on the Green Lanterns and break their will, they believe that using the Yellow Light of Fear against him is the best option and are in the process of creating a Yellow Power Ring for Sinestro to wear. Investigating the accident at Ferris Aircraft, the DEO discovers that Hector is the responsible and capture him to take him to the DEO bunker and study him and his increasingly growing head. However, he breaks free and starts killing the soldiers in search of Waller and his father, who had consented with the study, to get revenge. At the same time, Hal, as the Green Lantern, returns to Coast City and meets Carol at Ferris Aircraft. She quickly deduces his secret identity and they patch things up. Hal then hears about the attack and makes his way to the bunker, where he fights Hector. However, due to the yellow energy running trough his veins, Hector defeats Hal and discovers his secret identity, in addition to believing that his ring holds the cure of his mutation. Hector escapes. Hal blames himself for being defeated by Hector, but is convinced by Carol that, if he overcomes his fear - His father's death - he can overcome Parallax. Hal makes his way to Oa to request the assistance of other members of the Green Lantern Corps, and hears about their plans of creating a yellow ring. Hal tells them the same thing Carol told him and they are convinced. Hal then returns to Earth, while Sinestro reunites a task-force of Green Lanterns to help him. On Earth, Hal and Carol are attacked by Hector at Ferris Aircraft. Hector tries to steal Hal's ring, but fails and is murdered by Parallax, who has come to consume Earth like he has consumed Ventara and many other planets. After re-absorbing the splinter of his energy inside Hector's body, Parallax tries to steal Hal's ring, but finds out that he can't use it due to not having the will necessary. He then tries to possess Hal, using his greatest fear to break his will, but Hal overcomes it and drives Parallax out of his body. Sinestro and the Green Lanterns appear and fight Parallax at the Coast City Farmer's Market. However, Parallax is becoming more strong due to the fear of the citizens of Coast City. Hal and Sinestro then lead Parallax to Oa, where the entire Green Lantern Corps is waiting for them. There, Parallax fights all 3600 Green Lanterns before being defeated by Hal, Sinestro, Kilowog and Tomar-Re and imprisioned once more, this time, at the core of the Green Central Power Battery, being constantly weakned by the Green Lanterns' ability to overcome fear. Hal is hauled a hero by the Green Lantern Corps and him and Sinestro become good friends. He returns to Earth, where he reunites with Carol, Tom and his family, having become a better man due to his experiences with the Green Lantern Corps. Meanwhile on Oa, the now complete Yellow Power Ring is sealed away by the Guardians. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *Mark Strong as Sinestro *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris *Peter Saarsgard as Hector Hammond *Geoffrey Rush as Tomar-Re *Michael Duncan Clarke as Kilowog * an as-of-yet-unnamed actor as Krona/Parallax *Paul Parducci as G'Hu *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller *Taika Waititi as Thomas Kalmaku *Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur *Tim Robbins as Robert Hammond *Jon Tenney as Martin Jordan *Jay O. Sanders as Carl Ferris *Mike O'Doyle as Jack Jordan *Amy Carlson as Jessica Jordan *Nick Jandl as James Jordan *Leanne Cochran as Janice Jordan *Dylan James as Jason Jordan *Ric Reitz as President Trivia *This is the first film developed and released under the stewardship of DC Entertainment. *Greg Berlanti signed on to co-write and direct the film in 2007, but he stepped down to instead direct This Is Where I Leave You (2011) and handed direction over to Martin Campbell. However, he remained on board as a writer and producer. *In consideration for the lead role were Sam Worthington, Bradley Cooper, Justin Timberlake, Henry Cavill, Jared Leto, Michael Fassbender, and Shawn Roberts. The role went to Ryan Reynolds. *Ryan Gosling was rumored for a while during the development stage to be the studio's leading candidate for Hal Jordan. *The casting of Ryan Reynolds creates the rare occasion of an actor who has both played a Marvel Comics and DC Comics superhero. *Chris Pine met with the casting director to discuss playing Hal Jordan. *Keri Russell, Eva Green, Jennifer Garner, Diane Kruger, and Blake Lively were on the final list to play Carol Ferris. The role went to Blake Lively. *Jackie Earle Haley was considered to play Sinestro. *At one point Clark Kent was in the script (he had a cameo as one of the candidates considered to receive a power ring), but this was cut out because the filmmakers didn't want to depend on another superhero for a success. *The scriptwriters drew inspiration from the Green Lantern comic "Secret Origins," which told the story of Hal Jordan's induction into the Green Lantern Corps and how he became its greatest member. *Peter Sarsgaard's casting as Hector Hammond marks him the third actor from Kinsey (2004) to appear as a character in a Warner Brothers DC Comics movie. The previous ones were Liam Neeson as Henri Ducard in Batman Begins (2005) and Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson/Robin in Batman Forever (1995) and Batman & Robin (1997). Sarsgaard's wife Maggie Gyllenhaal also appeared as Rachel Dawes in The Dark Knight (2008). *The city of Oa will be designed based on the Emerald City of Oz. *Comic book writer Geoff Johns, who has worked on the "Green Lantern" comic and made it a resounding success, was signed on as a creative consultant on the film. See Also *Hal Jordan *Green Lantern Corps Media thumb|300px|left|Trailer 1thumb|300px|centerthumb|300px|right|TV Spot Category:Green Lantern universe Category:Green Lantern Category:Movies